


Battle Of Compliments

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [20]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Joey is too tired to deal with anything right now, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: person A and person B are having an argument (insults, shouting, you know the drill) until person C walks into the room and realises they’re shouting compliments at each other and trying to outdo the other.





	Battle Of Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> prompts was from @disneyphantomlover on tumblr

Joey slams his head on his desk, ink pot jostling to the side and various pens and pencils scattering to the floor. He groans, a progressing form of communication that seems to suffice instead regular speech, since Henry left to go holiday with his wife he’d been left with most of the work load. Sure there were other animators and story board artists but someone still had to go over the finished product and all the stuff in between. This was a professional studio and so no mistakes could be had. He sorely wishes Henry would come back, even though it’s been 3 days since his co-partner and head of animation left, Joey was beginning to lose his mind. 

It wasn’t just the extra workload he’s had to deal with either. Oh, no he had a much more fun problem to deal with which has prompted him to slam his head on his desk in irritation. The raised voices of both his music director and lyricist, drilling a hole in his head. He rubs his eyes. Why couldn’t they just get along?

Sure Sammy was stubborn and as much a perfectionist as Joey was but Joey never argued with Henry for more than a couple days. Wasn’t that setting a good standard? Joey huffs as he rises from his chair, the wood scraping along the floorboards and making his head ring. He needed a break but first, he’d deal with these two troublemakers and then rest. 

Even as Joey makes a casual pace towards the music room, he can hear the raised tones of Sammy and Jack. A loud shout silences the other and Joey tries not to groan outwardly at the warzone he’s undoubtedly about to walk into. He didn’t much understand why the fought with each other anyways. They worked great as a team, their skills with music complimenting one another greatly and producing some of the best tunes that the show has ever heard. Even when they weren’t working, they still gave the other a pat on the back for a good days work or went to the bar downtown to drink. It was only recently that they started fighting like this, granted, Joey hadn’t gotten involved to begin. Henry had taken care of that front and when he came back to report to Joey had only said ‘there’s no need to worry’.

Henry had a little bit too much faith in his co-workers, Joey had thought. Sammy wasn’t one to back down from a fight and had a rather nasty temper to him, lashing out at interns or spitting insults like water (was that a saying? Eh, Joey was tired. He didn’t much care.) Whereas Jack was the opposite; had a more carefree attitude and was rather talkative, when he had the time. So it didn’t come as much of a surprise when the two did clash. But for three days straight was absurd. 

Had something drastically changed? Had Jack accidentally insulted Sammy on his music or had Sammy had enough of Jack’s insistent changing of lyrics every five seconds. It was tough one. Joey means, he was stuck in his office for the past 3 days keeping on top of things (or trying to) and had little time to check in on his employee’s let alone deal with some (probably) petty argument.

Arriving at the music room, yelling bouncing off the door and threatening to break it down, Joey takes in a deep breath and gives his best “im angry and also very disappointed in you” look. 

“Well it’s not my fault your so fucking cute, is it!?”

“Well I didn’t ask for these looks! And shut up! You’re like 30% hotter than me anyways!!”

“GASP! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE CUTER THAN THOSE LYRICS YOU WRITE!”

“NUH UH! YOU’RE CUTER, WITH THOSE SWEET MELODIES YOU MAKE!” 

Joey isn’t sure what he’s just walked into. He’s not sure he wants to know, to be quite honest, as with a quick dismissal of his hands (and one the quarrelling lovers fail to notice) he leaves to go grab a coffee. 

Henry, as always, was right.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> did ya like this fic??  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment below!  
> seeya in the next one!


End file.
